Te Puedo llamar Amigo?
by Matsu Katski
Summary: Un MirandaxKrory siguiendo a estos dos, y como encuentran amistad y apoyo entre ellos. pero Miranda tendrá un ligero problema...cuando se de cuenta de que esta enamorada de su nuevo mejo amigo...el cual tiene un serio problema por su novia muerta... summary corto, esto solo es una traducción de el original.
1. Hola

Hola a todo mundo bueno primero que nada e de mencionar tres cosas sumamente importantes la primera

1- esta solo es la **traducción** al español de la versión original de esta historia (la cual estaba en ingles)

2- la mente brillante detrás de esta historia que a mi parecer es fantástica es nada mas y nada menos que la escritora **Sailor Water Dragon** , autora original y de la cual simplemente me dio la autorización para traducir este tan lindo fic.

3- la historia tiene ya bastante tiempo y bueno se que lectores que hablen español en este foro no hay muchos pero no pasan desapercibidos, asi que sin mas noticias les traigo aqui este fic que espero les guste, en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos. ( ya que casi no hay fics de estos dos...)

 **Derechos reservados!** _todos los derechos reservados a D gray man que no me pertenece y a su autora original_ _ **Sailor Water Dragon**_ _nada es mio pero, la gente debe conocer este fic!_

Doy asco haciendo summary asi que disfruten y lean, errores cosas asi o comentarios en los RVWS plisss.

* * *

Hola...

Después de un brutal ataque akuma, Miranda fue dada a la tarea de volver al cuartel con los buscadores heridos y la inocencia que fue recuperada. Aún que para cualquiera, esos hombres estaban bien. Pero gracias a su única habilidad ellos estarían bien mientras mantuviera su Tiempo récord activado.

Ellos abordaron inmediatamente y esperaron para partir.

Miranda suspiro dejándose caer en su asiento. Era cansado mantener su inocencia activada por tanto tiempo, pero había lidiado con peores. Los buscadores se sentaron en la cabina detrás de ella, acomodándose juntos mientras hablaban de la batalla que acababan de presenciar.

Fue una misión algo intensa, al menos para ella, estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Era...ella sabía que era un infierno total para sus amigos que saltaban al campo de batalla sin pensarlo. Miro abajo, hacia su mano derecha donde su Tiempo record brillaba.

Aún como exorcista, no podía evitar sentirse inútil.

Pero por qué? ella podía controlar el tiempo!

Qué hay de bueno en eso en el campo de batalla?

Coloco su barbilla en su puño, mirando hacia el cielo desde la ventana y comenzó a discutir consigo misma.

 _Bueno..todos necesitan una buena defensa..._

"Miranda?" Alguien la llamó, pero estaba un poco metida en su propio conflicto que no noto la figura en capa hablándole.

 _Pero qu_ _é_ _hay de pelear?_

"Uh...Miranda?"

 _Pero de nuevo...no creo que puediera pelear a_ _ú_ _n que tuviera la habilidad!_

"Hola?"

 _Es cierto! Soy demasiado torpe y cobarde para pelear y...!_

Finalmente, la voz se acercó a ella y toco levemente su hombro, la chica grito, saltando del susto.

"Eeek!"

"Dah!" Saltó del mismo modo el chico.

"O-oh! Krory?" Se sonrojó en pena "lo siento mucho! No te vi!"

El exorcista alto solo se sonrojó de igual manera, tocando su nuca mientras sonreía torpemente.

"Pe...perdón por asustarte!"

"Oh no! Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención...oh espera, pensé que estabas con Lavi y Bookman" sonó más como pregunta mientras miraba como se sentaba en el asiento vacío frente a ella.

"Bueno...Lavi dice que es muy tonto y poco caballeroso dejar a una chica sola y sin protección!" Recitó el, haciendo una pausa, alsando su barbilla como si estuviera tratando de pensar "o algo así...eso creo..."

Miranda río levemente "ya veo..."

"S-si, entonces, aquí estoy. Oh!...si eso está bien para ti, quiero decir, yo solo-"

"Oh no, está bien" sonrió amablemente.

El hizo lo mismo, mostrando sus blancos dientes de tiburón como colmillos.

Colmillos...

La hacían sentir nerviosa cada vez que los veía, ella había visto de que era capaz en el campo de batalla, y cada vez agradecía no ser un Akuma, pero incluso como camarada, era algo que la ponía de nervios.

El siguió su mirada y enseguida cerró la boca, ocultando sus colmillos detrás de sus labios.

"Yo...yo...uh..." murmuró nervioso.

"Oh..n-no, lo siento...solo estaba-"

El tren final mente comenzó a moverse, y ella podía jurar haberlo oído un ruido de emoción de su parte, miró con sorpresa al feroz exorcista "vampiro" presionando su cara contra el cristal de la ventana, mirando todo lo que pasaban mientras el tren ganaba velocidad.

"He he..."

Parpadeo, parecía como un niño pequeño en un tren por primera vez, era una persona completamente diferente de el Krory que ella estaba acostumbrando a ver.

A donde diantres se fue ese vampiro feroz?

 _'_ _Tal vez...es parte de su habilidad? El solo es as_ _í_ _cuando est_ _á_ _peleando?_ _'_ Pensó para si misma.

Entonces hizo clic..

Se dio cuenta de que las únicas veces que ella lo miraba era cuando estaban en una misión juntos y el estaba en su modo de matanza (o modo hambriento, en su caso...)

Ellos nunca se habían hablado el uno al otro...nunca

La revelación la hizo sentir más nerviosa, mirando hacia su arma anti Akuma.

* * *

Era puro silencio entre los dos exorcistas, el mantenía su mirada en la ventana, mientras Miranda jugaba con el cierre de su uniforme, mirando alrededor de vez en cuando.

Hasta ahora ella ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que sus amigos fueran los que iniciaban la conversación y charlaban que ella solo escuchaba felizmente.

 _'_ _Tal vez no quiere hablar..._ _'_ pensó . Manteniendo su mirada en el suelo, para después mirarlo.

El la estaba mirando desde el rabillo del ojo, y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron inesperadamente, mirando hacia otro lado al instante. Tragó saliva nerviosa, había un leve color carmín en sus mejillas, y sabía que el lo había visto.

' _No, solo est_ _á_ _nervioso al igual que yo..._ _'_ jugó con sus pulgares.

' _Pero qu_ _é_ _deber_ _í_ _a..._

 _"_ OIGAN USTEDES DOS!" Gritó un buscador saliendo de la nada, rompiendo abrupta mente el silencio.

Miranda y Krory solo pudieron gritar y saltar del susto, pegándose lo más que podían a las paredes del tren casi como si no hubiera salida para esconderse o correr.

El buscador solo parpadeo, "oh...acaso los asuste?"

Los nombrados solo suspiraron con alivio volviendo a sus lugares.

"Oh...solo quería decirles que llegaremos a nuestra estación en unas cuantas horas"

Krory solo asintió con la cabeza, limpiando el sudor de su frente, mientras Miranda apretaba su pecho tratando de tomar aire y calmar su corazón.

El buscador solo los miró extrañado "ooookey..." y comenzó a regresar a su lugar murmurando algo para si "por qué siempre nos toca con los raros..."

Pasaron varios segundos más antes de que hicieran contacto visual, para después sonreír, y pronto esa sonrisa pasó a risa por ellos mismos y lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"Dios...eso fue muy tonto de nuestra parte verdad?" Habló ella primero quitando una lagrima de risa de su ojo.

"Jeje... si lo fue!" Respondido el aún riendo levemente.

"No sabía que podías asustarte tan fácil.."

"Oh, s-si...un viejo hábito mío...no lo puedo evitar.." sonrió amplia mente.

"Huh...quien lo diría, se supone que tú eres el que da miedo.."

Krory solo levanto sus manos en defensa "solo cuando estoy peleando contra Akumas, pero creo que todos somos diferentes cuando estamos en batalla"

Y de un momento a otro los dos notaron lo mismo.

Si ese era el caso ninguno de los dos sabía realmente quien era el otro...

"Arystar Krory..." extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

"Miranda Lotto" tomo ella su mano en un amistoso saludo.

* * *

"Que? Todo?" Preguntó con sorpresa.

"Incluso mi ropa..." dijo resignado.

"Eso es cruel! No sabías cómo jugar póker..." se detuvo en sus mismas palabras "espera...pero entonces por qué jugaste póker si no sabias jugarlo?"

"Creí que sería divertido..." respondió con una expresión de fastidiado haciéndola reír.

"Lavi y Allen dijeron que fui muy amable"

"Y eso es algo malo?"

"Bueno..me sentí realmente mal cuando no le compre flores a una pequeña así que..."comentó tecprdando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con su capa alrededor agradecido de tener ropa puesta...

Ella entendió el concepto y sonrío...

"No te sientas mal...desearía que hubieran más personas como tú..."

Krory solo inclinó su cabeza un poco, como un cachorro desorientado.

"Bueno...los niños del vevecindario no hacían nada más que aplastar mi espíritu todos los días..." suspiró riendo un poco patéticamente...pero hablaba en serio.

"Enserio..?" Murmuró suavemente "me pasaba lo mismo..."

Parpadeo sorprendida "tu...tambien?"

"Los aldeanos en casa me llamaban monstruo y me mantenían afuera, era bastante deprimente..."

"Y que hiciste?" Preguntó inocentemente, escuchando cada palabra de la única persona con la que podía entenderse.

"Hui...me encerré lejos en mi castillo" respondió, dándose cuenta del propósito de la pregunta "que tal tu?"

"Tengo un mal hábito de no saber cuando rendirme...he sido despedida cien veces, antes de que mi inocencia se activará" río nerviosamente.

"Qu...Que? Cien veces?, eso es increíble!" Dijo asombrado.

"No veo lo increíble en ser despedida tantas veces..." murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado.

"Bueno...no...quiero decir...yo no sería capas de hacer eso. Me daría por vencido desde el primer momento en que me despidieran" respondió

Miranda sonrió levemente, sintiéndose bien consigo misma un momento.

"De...de verdad?"

El solo sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza

"Desearía haber sabido eso antes, y tal vez no estaría tan derpimida todo el tiempo...aún que si hubiera sabido eso, no dejaría de ser tan torpe aún y..." se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia arriba para verlo.

Krory estaba en silencio, oyéndola atentamente. Viéndose interesado pero algo pedido en lo que murmuraba.

"Oh...lo siento! Estoy divagando!"

"Oh...no no te preocupes está bien, enserio!" Trató de convencerla pero...

"Se que...puedo ser muy negativa conmigo misma aveces.."

El solo sonrió un poco "está bien...la gente de aprovecha de mí"

"Me siento inutil..." añadió ella.

"Soy muy tímido..."

"Soy torpe"

"Soy un llorón"

Hubo una pausa, el tren había parado.

"Por que no nos conocimos antes?" Preguntó Miranda poniéndose de pie mientras sonreía.

"No lo se...pero me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho. Gusto en conocerte!"

* * *

bueno y aqui el fin comentarios y demas pus ya saben...ja y pues tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapido posible al traducir.


	2. Yumi

bueno aqui les traigo el siguente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y bueno sin mas preabulos aqui lo tienen!

RVWS se agradecen opiniones y si ven errores jajaja.

 **Derechos reservados!** _todos los derechos reservados a D gray man que no me pertenece y a su autora original_ _ **Sailor Water Dragon**_ _nada es mio pero, la gente debe conocer este fic!_

* * *

"Kuro-chan!" llamo Lavi antes de golpear a un Akuma nivel uno con su martillo, como si fuera una pelota de béisbol

"homerun!" sonrió el mientras veía al akuma volar.

"hey! Para eso de Kuro-chan!" gruño Krory mientras partía un akuma por la mitad.

"Aw…pero es lindo" rio Lavi mientras sostenía su martillo, haciéndolo crecer a un tamaño irreal para protegerse de las balas akumas que llovían del cielo.

"ese es mi punto!"

"oigan ustedes dos! Déjense de tonterías! Miranda no puede aguantar mas tiempo!" grito Bookman con su usual voz amargada, saliendo de su escondite detrás del martillo de Lavi para después golpearlo en la cabeza.

Krory mordió su labio y miro hacia el edificio cubierto por una luz dorada detrás de el, en el techo estaba Miranda sentada, tratando de concentrarse en mantener sus escudos mientras Allen trataba de mantener a los akumas alejados.

"señorita Exorcista! Esta bien?"

Ella estaba jadeando fuertemente cayendo de rodillas al instante, tratando de mantener el equilibrio en el techo puntiagudo. estaba tratando de mantener sus escudos en la pequeña casa central del pueblillo, donde todas las personas habían ido a ocultarse por los ataques akuma.

"estoy…..estoy bien!" llamo con una sonrisa falsa.

Allen estaba parado en otro edificio, mirando hacia ella. Ella solo rogo con la mirada, Allen asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo y mirando hacia adelante. Su ojo izquierdo…comenzó a surgir.

"vienen mas!" aviso "los otros están bien, pero no duraras mucho tiempo!"

Inútil…

"tenemos que separar la inocencia de los aldeanos, Es lo que ellos quieren!"

"NOOO! No me pueden obligar!" grito un anciano desde adentro de la casa, aparentemente la gente de adentro escucho el plan al igual que el anciano, el cual se aferraba a la inocencia que al parecer era su herencia familiar.

Miranda y Allen solo pudieron ver la pequeña casa, que ahora parecía mas bien una casa de locos, la gente comenzó a gritar y lanzar cosas mientras el anciano se aferraba a la pequeña caja que tenia para que nadie se la quitara.

"señorita exorsiiista!"

Se escuchó desde la ventada a lado de Miranda, un hombre colgando de ella, con una pequeña caja en la mano.

"por favor! Aléjela de nosotros!" grito, lanzando la caja hacia ella.

Aun que se le resbalo un par de veces, recupero la compostura y la resguardo cerca de su pecho.

"Pheew…." Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, desactivando su inocencia.

"rápido! Salgan de aquí! Nosotros los distraeremos!" indico Allen a los aldeanos mientras se encontraba con Miranda.

Ellos no necesitaron que les dijeran dos veces, la pequeña casa en poco tiempo abrió sus puertas y una oleada de gente comenzó a correr lejos del campo de batalla.

"vámonos!" indico Allen ayudándola a subir a su espalda, para después saltar rápidamente del techo que estaban atacándolos, y como esperaban , los akumas mantuvieron su atención lejos de todos los demás prestando mas atención a los dos exorcistas que llevaban la inocencia.

Miranda solo se aferraba a Allen y la pequeña caja de inocencia como si su vida dependiera de eso, lo cual era asi.

Y los problemas eran que primero….un akuma trataba de matarla, y segundo….Komui seguramente querría su cabeza si volvía con una tercera misión fallida esta semana.

Trago un poco de saliva nerviosa, sujetando la caja aun mas fuerte.

Allen corría saltaba y esquivaba tratando de escapar de los akumas lanzando las balas venenosas, esperando reunirse con los otros por algo de apoyo.

Se quejó un poco, había caído mal una vez y ahora estaba comenzando a sentirlo, salto detrás de un edificio, deteniéndose para tomar u respiro.

"Allen! Estas bien?" cuestiono ella en pánico.

Le tomo un poco de tiempo al chico antes de responder "..eh..ve...toma la caja y ve con Lavi y los otros…yo…" respiro un momento "yo te cubriré de acuerdo?"

Miranda solo pudo bajar de el con mucho cuidado, tratando de no llorar, Allen estaba herido y ella era demasiado débil para ayudarlo.

El chico sonrió débilmente "estoy bien….ense-"

Y justo en se momento fueron encontrados, Allen solo uso brazo para bloquear las balas. "VE CORRE!"

Comenzó a correr mientras el se deshacía de algunos enemigos antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, pero había aun mas, la pobre chica corría como si no hubiese un mañana, ignorando las balas que estaban fallando por meros milímetros mientras miraba hacia el frente, tratando de concentrarse en el campo de adelante donde Krory, Lavi y Bookman estarían para ayudar.

Pero su mala suerte la alcanzo, doblando en una esquina donde los akumas bloqueaban su camino para avanzar.

Trago saliva nerviosa y lentamente retrocedió en sus pasos, manteniendo su mirada en ellos temiendo que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser su muerte. Comenzó a darse la vuelta dándose cuenta que los akumas que la seguían estaban ahí.

Empalideció… _esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo….._

Ahora estaba encasillada en la pared lateral, sujetando la caja fuertemente.

Mientras los akumas comenzaban a ponerse en una línea frente a ella, como si fuera una línea ejecutora de artillería. Miro atrás a donde estaban sus compañeros, Lavi, Bookman y Krory…

Krory…claro…

' _no quiero morir aquí..final mente encontré a alguien como yo. Por fin encontré a un amigo…._

Allen se dio cuenta de todo eso pero estaba siendo inmovilizado por lo que parecía ser un akuma mecha nivel 2

 _'mierda!'_ apunto su brazo cañón al nivel dos y disparo, pero fallo.

"woow….no eres bueno disparando verdad?" mofo con una risa el akuma, sin saber que Allen había mandado una señal de ayuda a los demás.

Y claramente todos vieron el disparo en el cielo.

"suficiente!, Voy a ir. Lavi!"

"entendido! Abordando!"

Y como un reloj, Krory salto al martillo de Lavi, mientras Lavi lo lanzaba lo mas fuerte que podía, mandándolo como un cohete hacia la señal.

Mientras su vuelo llegaba al final, pudo ver a Allen atrapado con un nivel dos y a Miranda encerrada en una pared junto con una línea e Akumas apuntándole directamente. El sabia que estaba lo suficientemente alto para que ninguno lo viera, sin embargo pudo oir claramente como ella grito antes de ser bañada con balas.

"K-K-K-KRORY!"

"Miranda!" llamo el mientras aterrizaba e, partiendo a los Akumas frente a el que estaban muy ocupados disparándole a ella.

Allen entro en pánico disparando justo en la cara del akuma nivel dos, lo suficiente para desorientarlo, tambaleándose lo suficiente para que el pudiera salir y matar rápidamente a los demás akumas distraídos, las balas se detuvieron…

Miranda se quedo congelada por un momento, el impacto de las balas causaron que se hundiera aun mas en la pared dejando una mancha de sangre, habia agujeros por todo su cuerpo y después, comenzó a sentir como el veneno entraba por sus heridas y en ella. Finalmente dejo la caja caer después de tanto tiempo, cayendo al suelo como una muñeca de trapo.

En el momento que Krory aterrizo en el piso solido corrió hacia ella, se arodillo a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos con cuidado.

"M-Miranda! Despierta! Miranda!" la sacudió levemente con preocupación.

Su respiración era corta y muy leve, sus ojos comenzaron a perder vida, y dejo de moverse. Pronto estrellas negras comenzaron a salir en su cuello y rostro.

Krory mordió su labio, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar a Allen, Ayuda, lo que sea. Pero estaba ocupado peleando con el nivel dos de antes.

Aun lo ponía nervioso, tener que morder a uno de sus amigos, pero realmente no tenia otra opción si quería salvarla.

Comenzó a susurrar disculpas mientras se acercaba y movía el cuello de su camisa para dejar al descubierto su cuello; sus comillas comenzaron a picar.

Finalmente se acercó y clavo sus colmillos en su cuello; ella dejo salir un pequeño quejido de dolor cuando el perforo su piel. Quería quitarse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, al probar la sangre envenenada de akuma en su boca, sabía bien….demasiado bien.

Y por alguna razón era diferente de la última vez que lo hizo con Lavi, y sabiéndolo o no, Krory comenzó a ser mas posesivo con ella, acercándola mas haca el con una mano, mientras con la otra tomaba su cabeza delicadamente dándose un poco mas de espacio a su cuello.

Hizo un leve sonido…y comenzó a tomar tragos grandes. Las estrellas negras de su piel comenzaron a moverse hacia donde el había abierto la herida, estaba chupando literalmente el veneno.

Mientras Allen y el nivel 2 se congelaron a mitad de su pelea aérea observando.

"…whooow…" se escuchó a Allen poniéndose pálido.

"y ustedes exorcistas nos llaman Monstruos!"

"…." Allen solo miro hacia arriba dándole una mirada al akuma.

"HI BAN!" se escuchó a lo lejos.

El chico solo grito apartándose al instante del lugar, lejos del akuma que acababa de ser absorbido por un tornado de fuego.

"hey Allen! Pon atención! No puedo salvarte todo el tiempo!" sonrió Lavi, recargando su martillo en su hombro.

"lo siento…pero…no sabía que Krory podía hacer eso" señalo hacia el vampiro exorcista, que aun tenía sus colmillos clavados en el cuello de Miranda.

Lavi solo pudo ponerse pálido, teniendo un poco de ñañaras….incluso miro a otro lado "S-si…..puede hacer eso…aún estoy traumatizado"

"es una técnica muy útil, además el salvo tu vida" gruño Bookman.

"ESE NO ES EL PUNTO! ME MORDIO MALDITA SEA!" grito el pelirrojo apuntando su dedo acusador al anciano.

Los gritos del chico regresaron a Krory a la realidad, soltándola rápidamente y limpiando su boca.

"M-Miranda?" intento moviéndola de nuevo delicadamente.

Ella solo se quejó un poco antes de poder abrir los ojos, "Huh…K-Krory?"

"MIRANDA!" grito el chico abrazándola de la felicidad.

Los otros solo se acercaron a los dos chicos, mientras Krory comenzaba a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo, le tomo un momento a Miranda saber que estaba pasando pero sonrió nerviosamente mientras el divagaba.

"diosmiopensequeestabasmuertayyaerademaciadotardemealegroqueestesbienysientotantohabertemordido!"

La chica solo pudo parpadear por el último comentario…

"espera….tu Qué?" alzo la mirada para verlo.

Krory solo se congelo "um…"

"esta bien! Veras…él puede sacar el veneno de akuma de tu cuerpo antes de que te mate. Ya lo hizo conmigo antes!" Lavi trato de cubrirlo pero Miranda tenía una expresión en blanco mientras trataba de tocar su cuello, podía sentir las marcas en su piel.

"…Krory…me mordiste?" pregunto calmada y serenamente, eso lo asusto.

"bueno…yo….um…" balbuceo "s-si…."

"y…bebiste mi sangre?"

"y-yo….um…"

Los tres hombres presentes solo se mantuvieron fuera de esto esta vez.

"Krory…"

"si….." fue casi un susurro

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio antes de que ella pasara a estar completamente blanca y pasmada como un pez.

"DAH! Miranda!" entro en pánico el chico comenzando a agitarla.

"acaso se desmayo?" Allen miro sobre su hombro.

"se…desearía haber podido hacer eso también….." se cruzo de brazos el pelirrojo asintiendo.

"Miranda! Miranda! Despierta! Lo sietoooooooooooooo!"

* * *

bueno eso es todo si es de su agrado pues hagan lo saber!


	3. Damas

como siempre ya saben lectores si notan algun error seria bueno que me lo hicieran saber, espero que disfruten este capitulo y bueno sus comentarios son bienvenidos!

 **Derechos reservados!** _todos los derechos reservados a D gray man que no me pertenece y a su autora original_ _ **Sailor Water Dragon**_ _nada es mio pero, la gente debe conocer este fic!_

* * *

Krory estaba en un poco en apuros.

se paró fuera de su habitación con cierta expresión de confusión, en sus manos se encontraban un montón de cajas rectangulares; incluso estaba usando su barbilla para mantenerlos juntos y que no se cayeran.

Ahora…como entrar…

Cuidadosamente camino y trato de abrir su propia puerta con su codo, pero sus manos estaban tan llenas que no podía estirar suficiente sus brazos.

"hm…no..eso no funcionara" se dijo a si mismo, mirando de nuevo a la puerta.

Suspiro y trato algo distinto, esta vez se giro un poco para poder tener mas acceso cuando abriera la puerta con su pie, y parecía estar funcionando, la perilla parecía estarse abriendo pero a la mitad del camino su pie se atoro entre la perilla y la puerta.

"ups…" parpadeo ante su desgracia.

Jalo su pie levemente, que estaba siendo retenido por la puerta, comenzando a perder el equilibrio y puso su pie libre en el suelo tratando de recobrar el equilibrio pero las cajas de arriba comenzaron a resbalar. Krory noto esto y justo antes de que la caja callera al suelo la sujeto con los dientes a medio aire para después presionar su rostro en las cajas para evitar eso de nuevo.

Si, Krory definitivamente estaba en apuros.

Afortunadamente, su nueva amiga Miranda venia de camino de la sala de entrenamiento y doblo la esquina justo cuando el necesitaba ayuda.

Los dos se congelaron en sus lugares en el momento que cruzaron miradas

"aaah…aygda?" pidió lo mejor posible con la caja en la boca.

"Dah! Krory que ocurrió? Estas bien!?" dijo con algo de pánico corriendo hacia su lado.

Krory sonrió nerviosamente, o por lo menos trato "sgi, porghafor?"

Miranda solo miro su situación un momento, balbuceando algo sobre no saber por dónde empezar.

"uh..wow….um…como es que…uh veamos…" balbuceo mientras decidía comenzar con su pie.

Trato de girar la perilla pero abrió la puerta por puro hábito, jalando a Krory junto con ella y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio tropezando con Miranda, que claramente perdió el balance al no esperarse ser derribada cayendo dentro de la habitación.

Las cajas solo cayeron a medio aire dejando todo el contenido esparcido por doquier.

"ow…" murmuro ella, un poco mareada por la caída.

"ogh dgios sgabngto…" se escucho decir a Krory que accidentalmente mordió la caja que tenia en su boca, algo así como en las caricaturas americanas.

Dándose cuenta de eso, saco lo que sea que estuviera en su boca, que eran pedazos de la caja, cartas y algunas piezas de los juegos.

"yuck!" escupió un poco, limpiando su boca con la parte de atrás de su mano.

Mirada solo parpadeo un par de veces, mirando las cartas que acababa de escupir regadas por el suelo.

"uh? Que es todo esto?" dijo mirando a su alrededor "cartas…relojes, zumbadores y piezas?" recogió una pieza del suelo que lucía como un zapato y la miro con confusión.

"oh! Todos estos son juegos de mesa!" respondió con entusiasmo.

"juegos de mesa?"

"si….veras…oh….espera.." se detuvo un momento.

Miro hacia abajo mientras ella veía hacia arriba de su hombro.

Los dos estaban tan centrados en la conversación que no se habían dado cuenta de que el estaba sobre ella por la caída.

Miranda no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse de una manera algo brutal, y la verdad era que volviendo del entrenamiento no esperaba encontrarse a nadie así que solo llevaba una especie de top para cubrirse.

La pequeña mujer alemana aun se ponía nerviosa estando cerca de los hombres, sin contar su edad o si era amiga de ellos como de Krory y los demás, y siendo realmente inconsciente de….bueno todo de ella misma, esto era definitivamente mostrar mas de lo que estaba acostumbrada mostrar.

"Gha! Lo siento mucho!" se paró rápidamente ayudándola a levantarse.

"oh…n..no esta bien!" tartamudeo, aun sonrojándose, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho en un pobre intento por cubrirse.

Krory solo toco la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"perdona por todo el problema, solo quería poner todos estos juegos en mi habitación"

Miranda solo quito las cartas y piezas que se adhirieron a su piel.

"juegos….oh!" miro hacia el suelo "bueno, dejamos un pequeño desastre…" se agacho tomando una caja que parecía como si un tiburón la hubiese mordido.

"esa…yo um…me cai.." se rio de si mismo.

Ella solo le sonrió " bueno está bien…no jugaremos…um" movió la caja un poco para ver el título "Monopoly"

Los dos comenzaron a reír para después acomodar todo en su lugar.

Krory solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras limpiaban, ella era mas pequeña de lo que imaginaba, pequeña y casi frágil.

"operación, lo siento, Problemas, ajedrez, othello y…trampa de raton…." Parpadeo ella al ver las instrucciones y todas las piezas coloridas de jugo, todas las 32 piezas de este…

"nunca escuche de la mayoría"

"yo tampoco, pero el departamento de científicos iba a deshacerse de ellos porque había piezas perdidas" respondió mientras cerraba la caja de uno de los juegos.

"las piezas perdidas en un juego lo hacen inservible…" pareció hablarse a si misma.

"pero siempre quise jugarlo, no dejare que un par de piezas perdidas me detenga!" sonrió.

"pero…cómo?" cuestiono, su entusiasmo llamo su atención.

Abrió su boca para hablar pero nada salió, la cerro rápidamente y tomo su barbilla pensando "huh…bueno…oh espera! Podríamos usar estos!" tomo las piezas coloridas del juego "perdón!" y las puso sobre su cama.

"y usaremos este!" recogió un tablero de damas.

"oh ya entendí! Una transacción!" sonrió, ahora entusiasmada.

Miro hacia su nueva creación de tablero y después a Miranda.

"uh…te..gustaría..jugar?" cuestiono gentilmente.

"enserio…?" hizo lo mismo mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

"claro que si, no puedo jugar un juego de mesa yo solo" pauso un momento pensando "bueno…supongo que podrias..pero seria muy difícil…"

"cierto.." pensó de igual manera.

Pasaron varios segundos.

"oh cierto! Lo siento!" se apresuro en su habitación tomando una silla y una pequeña mesa, colocando el juego.

Mientras el hacia lo debido ella solo se tomo el tiempo para mirar alrededor, había cosas rondóm, suvenires, juguetes y todo lo que se le pareciera, mascaras antiguas estaban colgadas en las paredes asi como copias de obras de arte famoso. Ella solo sonrió, el era…alguien muy interesante por decir de menos. Su mirada finalmente se detuvo en su ropero donde yacían un montón de camisas surtidas, varias de ellas con el nombre de los lugares a los que había ido como Colombia o Italia. Y la pieza central de todo eso era una pequeña vasija de cristal con suficiente agua solo para sostener a la rosa que yacía ahí, la miro por un momento, estaba completamente abierta y era muy hermosa. El parecía un hombre bastante gentil y no era sorpresa ver eso.

Sin embargo sintió como si hubiese un significado mayor para esa sola rosa en su habitación.

No se dio cuenta de que el la estaba mirando cuidadosamente.

"eres…un tipo de recolector?" cuestiono, empujando levemente una cabeza de globo en otra mesa, mirándola bailar.

"podría decirse, es de familia supongo.." se sentó en la orilla de su cama, esperando.

"es de familia?" dio media vuelta y noto la silla y la mesa para ella. Su péquelo juego de Damas estaba compuesto por la mitad original de piezas negras y rojas junto con pequeñas piezas rojas y verdes de ´lo siento!´

Tomo su asiento, mientras el movía primero.

"es de familia?" movió.

"si, por lo que se todos amamos recolectar cosas valiosas y antigüedades, especialmente mi abuelo" tomo su pieza verde, alejándola de sus rojas

"debió de haber sido un lugar interesante para vivir"

"bueno…algo asi…" movió su pieza verde, saltando sobre su roja tomándola como rehén.

"algo asi?" ella lo miro, pero el conservo su mirada en el juego.

"todo lo que estaba en ese lugar era de mi abuelo, yo solo cuidaba de ello. No tenia nada que fuera mío"

"oh…lo siento.."

"esta bien ahora, pero puedes ver por que me he vuelto algo loco con la recolección"

"ya veo, recuperar tiempo perdido?"

El asintió "y…..me estoy quedando sin habitación.."

Miranda rio, su pieza saltando sobre dos de las suyas. Se llevó esas dos y el parpadeo en sorpresa pero decidió ignorarlo.

"que hay de ti?"

"hm? Yo? Te refieres a hobbies?"

El asintió

"bueno…creo que realmente no tengo hobbies" se rio de si misma "supongo que me daría miedo arruinarlo si hiciera algo"

Comenzó a pensar que clase de desastre haría si fuera pintora o una especie de modelo o algo así. "Muchos hobbies requieren una mano quieta, paciencia y habilidad para no tropezar con tus propios pies"

"tienes tanto miedo de arruínalo que ni siquiera lo intentarías?"

"no…bueno..depende…lo intento pero al final sigo teniendo miedo de fallar miserablemente" salto sobre otra de sus piezas y la tomo "coroname"

Krory mordió su labio quejándose y colocando una de sus viejas piezas que tomo prisionera y la puso sobre una pieza de el territorio de ella.

"que hay de ti?"

"hm?"

"a que le tienes miedo? Aparte de ruidos fuertes y cosas saltando enfrente de ti"

Hizo una media sonrisa "para ponerlo siempre, de mi mismo"

Ella inclino su cabeza de lado en confusión; le recordó a un perrito tratando de entender que decía un humano, era algo tierno.

"a que te refieres?"

"pues…ser visto como un monstruo, vampiro, o algo no humano. Me da miedo porque entonces comienzo a preguntarme que es lo que soy realmente. Todo el mundo siempre me mira como si fuera otra cosa, incluso tu"

Mordió su labio un poco, el día que se "conocieron" en el tren…no pudo evitar estar asustada por sus colmillos.

"y..yo..pero..yo..um.."se sintió avergonzada y pequeña de repente.

Krory se dio cuenta de que tal vez fue un poco lejos y rápidamente puso sus manos en alto en defensa "pero no hay problema, estoy acostumbrado, aun que aun me molesta…"murmuro la última parte.

"no debí, no es como que sea tu culpa" trato de ayudar, es lo que la mayoría haría o diría.

"tampoco fallar debería molestarte"

Ella solo guardo silencio.

"buen punto…" se sonrojo y miro a otro lado por un momento, un poco avergonzada.

"además, si realmente fueras un fracaso no estarías aquí….derrotándome en damas…."

"que?" finalmente miro hacia abajo; Krory solo tenía dos piezas de su lado y casi todo su ejército estaba intacto.

"wow.." parpadeo, realmente estaba poniendo atención al juego?

"s-si…" Krory rasco su nuca, igual de confundido que ella.

"vaya…supongo que esto es una cosa en la que no fallo…perdón"

"jugaremos ajedrez la siguiente vez" dijo con un tono alegre pero fastidiado de haber sido destruido en las damas.

Los dos se pusieron de pie comenzando a limpiar de nuevo; Miranda tomo otra caja de otro juego.

"pero solo si podemos jugar este después!" sostenía la caja del juego llamado "lo siento!"

"suena como nuestro tipo de juego no?" rio un poco "suena divertido, pero definitivamente tenemos que averiguar este" abrió la caja de 'trampa de ratón'

Miranda observo sobre su hombro, la confusión de las piezas en la caja la hacía sentir nerviosa.

"jugar todos estos juegos tomara un rato, pero tenemos suficiente tiempo no?"

"por supuesto! Cuando volvamos de las misiones, realmente no hago nada"

"genial! Podemos reunirnos aquí y jugar entonces?"

Que pasaba con el y su sonrisa de cheshire? Era contagiosa, no pida evita sentirse emocionada también.

"si! Me divertí mucho, me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo contigo"

Parpadeo "enserio? Se que solo hablamos pero…"

"hablamos mucho pero me siento mejor, tu no?" cuestiono.

Pensó un momento, dándose cuenta de que se sentía más feliz después de hablar sobre lo que sentía con ella.

"hey….tienes razón!" sonrió.

De nuevo su sonrisa…

La miro por un momento, mordió su labio sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, amenazando con lagrimear. Ella dejo salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando de repente la abrazo de forma amistosa.

"gracias…." Le susurro.

Se sonrojo un poco, normalmente entraría en pánico, estando tan cerca de un hombre. Pero se sentía cómoda, y a pesar de todo, segura. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de el, regresando el abrazo.

Tenía razón, ella era tan pequeña en sus brazos, casi tenía miedo de romperla. Abrió los ojos y la miro solo para estar de frente con las marcas de mordida que dejo unos días atrás para salvar su día. Y aun así…le molestaba.

Sintió como aflojo el abrazo, y casi se sintió triste de que el mejor abrazo que había tenido en su vida terminara.

"yo…Miranda…..um..acerca del otro día…cuando yo..um.." trato de explicar, miro hacia arriba pero el seguía teniendo la mirada en su hombro.

Sabía lo que estaba mirando, pudo haber pedido maquillaje o algo así para esconderlo, pero no lo hizo, estaba agradecida de verlo cada día. El salvo su vida.

"Krory…"tomo su mano y cubrió su hombro, obteniendo su atención. Ella solo lo miro directo a los ojos y dijo lo que realmente pensaba de el.

"no eres un monstruo, eres mi amigo…"

Ella solo lo abrazo de nuevo, ambos llorando un poco por ellos y si mismos.

* * *

bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy xD hasta la siguiente traducción y bueno sayo!


	4. Tiempo Reconfortante

bueno amigo aqui esta la cuarta parte de este lindo fic, donde la cosa comienza a ´ponerse interesante uuuh pero bueno al final gracias por leer y cualquier duda sugerencia queja en RWV pliss.

 **Derechos reservados!** _todos los derechos reservados a D gray man que no me pertenece y a su autora original_ _ **Sailor Water Dragon**_ _nada es mio pero, la gente debe conocer este fic!._

* * *

"aún no está de vuelta?"

"No"

"... que tal ahora?"

"Krory...no"

El suspiro en resignación dejándose caer en el sillón de la oficina de Komui, viéndolos trabajar.

"Que tal ahora? Miranda está de regreso?"

Reever sólo miro por arriba de los papeles que trataba de organizar, Krory parecía un perrito ansioso por qué su dueño regresará a casa.

"No! Te dije que estaba en camino hace dos horas!" Respondió con fastidio "ve a esperar a tu novia a otro lado!"

El chico no pudo evitar su cara de sorpresa ante eso.."M-mi Qué!?"

"Aw...no seas tan cruel Reever, creo que es lindo" mencionó Komui sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras sorbía un poco del café que acaban de traer Lenalee.

"E-ella no es mi novia!" Se paró al instante, un tono rojo intenso en su rostro, de la pena o de enojo nadie podría decir, "sólo somos muy buenos amigos!"

"Claro..." Respondió Reever rodando los ojos.

"E-enserio!" Se puso a la defensiva "bien me voy!" Dijo finalmente mientras todo mundo lo veía marcharse, casi rompiendo la puerta al azotarla cuando salió.

Reever sólo suspiro en alivio "oye, realmente están juntos?" Cuestionó a Lenalee que acababa de regresar para darle un poco de café.

"No, sólo son mejores amigos"

"Estas segura? La única vez que he visto a uno de ellos sólo es cuando el otro está en una misión, como ahora" Komui sorbió un poco más de café el cual estaba casi vacío.

"Bueno han estado un rato juntos pero no creo que eso sea malo no crees?" Hablo Johnny "los dos son parecidos y se entienden entre ellos, por qué nosotros seguramente no!" Río.

"Es cier-" se detuvo Reever al oír pitido de la pantalla.

"Oh! Oiga chicos esta aquí!" Tapp dijo a los demás señalando a la pantalla.

"Bueno que te parece, ella está...oye espera...supervisor! Tenemos un buscador perdió!" Llamo Johnny.

"...si...lo se.." dijo resignado "perdimos uno en batalla"

Lenalee camino acercándose a la pantalla, Miranda tenía la mirada en el suelo, mientras que Lavi parecía tratar de hablar con ella...sólo para tener a Bookman escoltándolos.

"...esto no puede ser bueno..."

* * *

"Vamos! Miranda! No fue tu culpa!" Lavi la siguió hasta el camino de su habitación, tratando de convencerla de que la muerte del buscador no había sido su culpa sólo para ser ignorado por ella.

"Lavi! Déjalo ya!" gruño Bookman.

"Que? Es cierto! Tu inocencia no podía aguantar tanto tiempo y menos con esa clase de ataque! Nadie podría además el sabi-"

"Lavi.." lo interrumpió, fue casi un susurro, el se calló.

"Podrías reportarlo por mi por favor?"

"Pero! OW!" Se quejó el chico por el golpe bien dado de Bookman en la cabeza.

"Claro que lo haremos, por favor descansa bien Miranda" respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras sostenía a Lavi de su camisa

Ella solo puso una falsa sonrisa y entro silenciosamente a su habitación.

Lenalee solo observo esto desde el pasillo de arriba, tenía razón, Miranda se culparía por esto y se escondería en su habitación. Mordió su labio y decidió que lo mejor sería dejárselo esta vez a Krory, corriendo a buscarlo

* * *

Llego hasta su habitación y toco levemente la puerta.

"Krory?" miro a través de la puerta que estaba ligeramente abierta, el estaba acostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

"hm?" salto de su cama, pensando que seria Miranda sin poder evitar estar un poco decepcionado al ver a Lenalee entrar.

"oh..hola Lenalee"

"Krory, ella está de regreso" dijo inmediatamente, sabiendo que quería.

"lo está?" cuestiono confuso, usualmente ella venia directo ahí.

"si pero…perdimos a un buscador y…"

"donde esta?" se puso de pie, el sabía que significaba.

"su habitación, por favor habla con ella…"

"Gracias Lenalee!" dijo antes de salir corriendo.

La chica solo pudo ver como corría como si no hubiese un mañana, sonriendo un poco….después miro hacia los alrededores del pasillo verificando si no había nadie cerca. No había nadie cerca así que decidió seguirlo silenciosamente dejando que su curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella. Mejores amigos?...realmente lo dudaba, pero solo había una manera de saberlo.

* * *

Krory se detuvo enfrente de su puerta, podía oir los pequeños sollozos, y pudo sentir como todo su entusiasmo era remplazado por tristeza; Krory odiaba cuando ella lloraba….era tan…

"Miranda?" llamo gentilmente mientras tocaba la puerta.

Nada…

Intento de nuevo "Miranda…estas bien…?"

Coloco su oído en la puerta, ella estaba balbuceando algo…sonaban como palabras pero no estaba seguro a través de la puerta, suspiro y tomo el picaporte, y por suerte la puerta estaba abierta.

Y en ese preciso momento en el que abrió la puerta, algo sucedido, y ahora podía oírla…

"inocencia…activada…"

Halos de oro que el reconoció de su inocencia aparecieron, encerrando el cuarto la puerta y a el.

"Tiempo Detenido!"

Hubo una luz brillante, cerro un poco los ojos y uso su brazo libre para cubrirse un poco la cara, paso un momento y la luz desapareció. Parpadeo, los anillos seguían girando constantemente alrededor de la puerta mientras miraba hacia adentro. Había anillos más grandes alrededor de la habitación.

Miro detrás suyo y noto como todo estaba en blanco y negro. Lenalee, que estaba escondida detrás e la esquina del pasillo, se congelo en el lugar. El tiempo realmente se detuvo. Sin embargo fue atrapado en la activación de la inocencia.

Su habilidad era realmente asombrosa…creaba su propio mundo, su propia burbuja lejos de todos los demás.

"Miranda…Miranda….desgraciada Miranda..." cantaba entre sollozos y lloriqueos "fea oscura y desdichada...buscas un trabajo hoy? Te despedirán igual…"

"Miranda por favor detente…" dijo finalmente mientras caminaba hacia ella, cerrando la puerta tras de si, ella estaba sentada en su cama, aferrada a una almohada como si fuera la línea de muerte en la obscuridad de su habitación.

"K-Krory?" susurro, escondiendo su rostro en su almohada y secando su rostro para esconderse.

"Q-que estás haciendo aquí…cómo?" miro alrededor de la habitación y a su tiempo record, el cual giraba en medio de la habitación de Miranda manteniendo su portal de tiempo activo.

"estaba tocando la puerta cuando lo activaste, lo siento por eso…"

"oh.." se sentó callada, mirando hacia otro lado. Ahora qué? Ella creo el tiempo detenido para alejarse de todo y todos…

"me dijeron que regresaste a casa pero no viniste de paso, me preocupe" tomo una silla sentándose a lado de la cama.

"que ocurre? Te encuentras bien?"

"….yo…solo…yo no…" se aferró aún más a la almohada. Ahora estaba encerrada, aunque era su amigo, si no es que su mejor amigo….no se sentía como para hablar…pero..

Miranda miro dese el rabillo de su ojo para verlo. Su mirada gritaba 'por favor déjame ayudar'

Respiro profundamente "nuestros buscadores estaban heridos, se supone que debía protegerlos..pero…no pude…." Mordió su labio mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada, agito violentamente su cabeza mientras trataba de sostener su llanto.

El no dijo nada; se puso de pie silenciosamente y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Ella al parecer no lo había notado, o no le importaba que estuviese tan cerca de ella poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella solo se recargo en él y el la rodeo con su otro brazo, manteniéndola cerca.

"está bien.."

Eso era todo. Dos palabras..

Todo el tiempo, casi toda su vida le daban discursos de esperanza, palabras de motivación toda para hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo ninguna servía. Ella solo las ignoraba con una falsa sonrisa.

"todo va a estar bien.." eso fue todo lo que dijo, y ella se quebró.

Miranda sollozo, comenzando a llorar amargamente toda su tristeza y pena por el buscador que no pudo salvar. El solo la abrazaba de cerca mientras lloraba sobre su camisa.

"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….." repetía una y otra vez

Krory no dijo nada, solo la dejo llorar y estaba agradecida por eso de alguna manera.

Miranda se congelo en el momento en el que sintió algo caer en su hombro. Abrió sus ojos y miro una pequeña gota de agua sobre su camisa.

"…Krory?"

"no me gusta verte triste…" exhalo un poco

Estaba llorando…con ella?

"Q-Que?"

"me pone triste verte triste…"

Se quedó sin palabras..

Miro hacia arriba y el miro hacia abajo, tenía su boba sonrisa pero lleno de lágrimas como si el fueras el que estuviera melancólico.

"es tonto lo sé, pero es triste verte así…."

Su sonrisa…que era lo que pasaba con su sonrisa que lo hacía todo mejor?

"Muchas…gracias…" regreso el abrazo finalmente, sus sollozos regresaron, pero sintiéndose mejor ahora que él estaba ahí.

El la abrazo de vuelta, descansando su mejilla sobre su cabeza, el sabia como era estar tan triste, sin importar la razón, y siempre quiso tener a alguien que le diera un abrazo. No debía ser diferente para ella.

"inocencia….desactivada"

* * *

Mientras Lenalee doblaba la esquina siguiendo a Krory, noto algo extraño. Mientras el abría la puerta, de repente desapareció.

"que diantres…." Corrió hacia la puerta, que ahora estaba cerrada.

Algo paso?

Alcanzo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, solo estaba siendo una buena amiga, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien. Eso era todo. De verdad.

Se asomó un poco en la oscuridad, hasta ahora solo podía ver el tiempo record de Miranda en medio de el suelo, abrió la puerta completamente y entro en silencio.

"hola? Mirand-" se detuvo congelándose a medio camino.

Ahí en la cama estaba Krory, durmiendo sobre su espalda con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Miranda, también dormida, sobre su pecho agarrándose de su camisa.

Mejores amigos? Ahora no estaba tan segura…

Lenalee retrocedió lentamente, temiendo que uno de ellos se despertara y la viera. Lo mejor era guardarse esto hasta que estuviera segura de que pasaba, pero ahora no era momento de eso. Se fue cerrando lentamente la puerta para luego irse deprisa.

Momentos después fue Miranda quien se despertó primero, se estiro un poco y se aferró inconscientemente a su fuente de calor.

Pero como si alguien hubiere dejado caer una cubeta de hielo sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos al instante al notar que la almohada de su elección estaba respirando. Se congelo al sentir la mano de el en su cintura jalándola un poco hacia el.

 _OhDiosohDiosohDiosohDiosohDios_ comenzó a alterarse.

Ella nunca lo tuvo tan…espera…ella nunca tuvo a ningún hombre así de cerca…jamás y tocándola así….era demasiado para ella.

 _Pero…no es su intención, se quedó dormido, su mano resbalo….además…el no es esa clase de chico…_ respiro hondo tratando de re pensar todo.

Aun que realmente no se movió, se quedó en su pecho agarrando su camisa, escuchando su respiración suave. Suspiro, bueno…no era malo ni nada…no se movía porque era cómodo.

 _Tal vez esto no es tan malo…._

Pero que va a pasar cuando despierte?

 _oDiosoDiosoDiosoDiosoDos!_ Volvió a ponerse nerviosa.

Finalmente, después de discutir consigo misma por un rato, movió cuidadosamente su cabeza para mirarlo.

Estaba apagado como una luz, murmuro algo, que hizo que se congelara y pusiera pálida, pensando que estaba a punto de despertarse, pero solo bostezo y volvió a dormir.

 _Sueño pesado…gracias a dios…_ suspiro en alivio, sentándose a medias. Ahora qué?

Lo miro por un momento.

Su largo flequillo tapaba su rostro mientras dormía, Miranda se preguntó cómo es que podía respirar debajo de el. Mordió su labio, estaba ahí…en su rostro…rogando porque lo retiraran.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba estirando su temblorosa mano, retirado su flequillo de su rostro delicadamente.

En realidad el era…algo lindo.

Solo estaba acostado ahí, durmiendo pacíficamente con los labios ligeramente partidos a causa de su balbuceo. Sonrió tristemente al ver las lágrimas secas en su rostro, si alguien sabia como llorar, era Krory, y realmente no se contenía cuando lloraba con ella.

"Gracias…" susurro antes de retirar su mano, dejando caer su flequillo en su lugar.

Bostezo cansada, aunque había detenido el tiempo aún era muy temprano, se sintió como horas en su propia burbuja sin mencionar que lo mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

Nada que hacer más que regresar a dormir, se deslizo cuidadosamente de nuevo a su lugar junto a él, aunque la cama crujía y tronaba un poco haciéndola congelarse con cada sonido, asegurándose de que no despertara. Pero el ni se daba cuenta, Suspiro con tranquilidad y volvió a colocar su cabeza en su pecho gentilmente.

"Arystar…Krory…" murmuro inconscientemente, entre su sueño y la realidad. Podía escuchar su corazón latir en su pecho y eso la puso lentamente a dormir antes de murmurar algo para si misma "creo que….Te Quiero…"

* * *

y bueno hasta aqui hoy siento la tardanza pero ´parece que cada vez son mas largos los capitulos jajaja


End file.
